


First Date

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: Gen and Senku had been together for about a week, there's just one problem; they're both awkward and have no idea what to do in a relationship. Gen comes up with a way to help, and it works a lot better than expected.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceWeininger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/gifts).



> It was requested on my Broken Glass fic to write about Gen and Senku's first date (mentioned in Broken Glass) and so I wrote this, then took it down for editing, and now it's back.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Gen and Senku were like polar opposites of each other; one always looked to find the logical and realistic answers to life's questions, while the other made his own answers, only doing what he thought would be better for himself. One was selfless, even if he would never admit to it, while the other was selfish, a trait he wasn't ashamed to admit to.

But, when the two came together, there was nothing that could stop them. They were each others partners in crime, and with Gen's silver tongue and Senku's reasoning, they could take on anyone or anything thrown their way. The two of them each felt it; like a pulling, and without realizing it, they had gravitated towards each other. They didn't mind though, in fact, they kind of thought it was bound to happen eventually.

There was just one little problem; neither knew how to act in a relationship. Awkward silences became the norm, even when they wanted to hold each other, or even just speak with each other. Whenever alone, a wall built itself between them blocking off any friendly conversation that seemed so easy when surrounded by their friends.

Finally, Gen had had enough, and he grew agitated. The mentalist wanted nothing more than to embrace Senku, a hug, or a kiss; or even just to be able to talk to him without stuttering and messing up his words. And so, after dinner, Gen grabbed Senku's hand, sending a bolt of lighting coursing through their bodies. It was an amazing feeling, one Gen wanted to never let go of. "Gen?" Senku muttered, confused at the mans sudden touch.

"We're trying something today." Gen replied, sensing the others confusion. "We'll, we don't have to. B-But I figured it might help us break through this awkwardness. After all, I am a mentalist." He smirked proudly.

Senku sighed, but nodded. He also wanted to experience his first relationship to the fullest; without an awkward barrier. "Okay, okay. What's your plan?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze travelled to their joined hands.

The man smiled brightly and began to pull him away from the camp, away from their friends. "We're going to the beach, and we're going to get to know each other. Properly." Gen shot him a wink, making Senku tense up. "Oh, I'm joking, calm down." He giggled, shaking his head. "But we will get through this awkwardness." He stated confidently, offering the scientist a heartfelt smile.

When the two arrived at the beach, they walked along the sand in a comfortable silence. The sun had just hit the horizon and left splashes of oranges, pinks, and purples against the sky and clouds. Gen beamed upon seeing a secluded area away from the village islands, and sat down on the sand. "Here, then?" Senku asked, looking around. Besides the setting sun and the village, it was barren until the sand hit the tree line. A few shells and bits of dried seaweed were all that occupied the area.

Gen nodded and watched as Senku sat down next to him. "So, it's a bit of a stupid idea, but my manager suggested it to me when we first met." He explained, using his finger to draw patterns in the sand. "It's a bit like twenty questions, but instead of asking stupid question, we just tell each other random facts about ourselves." He told Senku, glancing over at him.

The scientist was a little reluctant to agree, but if it meant they could break through the awkwardness, then he wouldn't reject the idea. He eventually nodded, wanting to at least try, for Gen's sake, as well as their relationship. "Okay." He agreed, "but you're going first, mentalist." He chuckled, leaning back against his hands and watching the ocean crash against the shore.

"Sure, Senku-chan. Let me think." Gen smiled, lifting his hand to his chin. He already had his first fact, it was the reason he had chosen to do this now. "Well, back in the old world, the sunset was the only thing that helped me clear my mind. It gave me a sense of calmness that I never found anywhere else. Something about the colours, I suppose; it's just so calming." He sighed softly, gazing at the horizon longingly.

Sunku's eyes widened for a moment, surprised Gen had admitted to something so personal so quickly. "I always wondered why you would sneak off around this time." He smiled, nudging Gen's shoulder softly with his own. Gen chuckled and nodded in response, confirming Senku's theory. "I guess it's my turn now, huh?" He mumbled, placing a hand down in the sand between them. "I've never been in a relationship, never even had a first kiss. Stuff like that never interested me." He shrugged.

Gen offered Senku a warm smile, "I could've guessed that." He replied.

"You didn't let me finish." Senku stated quietly. "It never interested me, sure, but it's not like I never thought about it." He admitted, quietly, a tint of red covering his cheeks. "What it would be like to have someone actually care about me in that way, and what it would feel like to care for someone. I always thought of it as a stupid fantasy, no one would like someone who's only focused on science." He continued, his gaze settling on Gen's face.

"Well, if it helps, I do." Gen told him, placing his hand next to Senku's own and continuing to draw patterns in the sand. Their fingers brushed against each other, but neither made a move to reach for the other. Yet. "Okay." Gen laughed. "My turn, how about this: before I was famous, I..." he paused for a second, his face turning cherry red from embarrassment, "I used to make stupid memes." He admitted sheepishly, lowering his head so Senku couldn't see his face. "They were so bad." Gen mumbled. When Senku didn't respond, he glanced up, seeing the scientist holding back laughter. "You can laugh, it's funny." Gen pouted playfully, before bursting into his own fit of laughter, shortly followed by Senku.

The two calmed themselves and Gen watched Senku expectantly, waiting for him to take his turn. "I don't think I can beat that." He chuckled playfully, lacing his pinky finger around Gen's, which sent the older man into slight shock. "This is kind of stupid, but... I've always wanted a dog. Or a cat. I could never decide, but Byakuya was allergic so..." he shrugged with an awkward smile.

Gen smiled, scooting a little closer to Senku. "Awe, isn't that sweet! Personally, I've always wanted a cat. But dog's are adorable too." He chuckled, his eyes lingered on their entwined fingers. Gen swallowed his nerves and leant his head against Senku's shoulder. The small act made Senku tense, but he didn't go to move away. After all, Gen's silly game had made the awkward atmosphere dissipate pretty quickly. "I wish..." Gen started, his eyes turning back to the horizon, "that I had the guts to make a move on you." He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth, as soon as he said it. He hoped, even prayed, that he wouldn't be shoved away; that Senku would let him stay resting against his shoulder.

But, instead of his insecurities becoming reality, Senku chuckled softly, glancing down at the man resting against him. "Then do it." He whispered playfully, meeting Gen's grey eyes. He noticed the relief that washed through them, before Gen lifted his head with a smile. The mentalist shifted so he was properly facing Senku, and lifted Senku's hand in his own, lifting it to his lips to place small and gentle kisses against his knuckles. Gen stopped a moment later, glancing up to see a flustered and bewildered Senku watching his every move. It was an adorable look, at least the mentalist thought so.

He pulled Senku closer to him, resting their foreheads together. They were merely centimetres apart, and their eyes met, each looking at the other with love and admiration. "Your turn." Gen whispered, his breath hitching in his throat.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Senku thought for a moment. Without a word he slowly leant in, his lips brushing against Gen's own for a second. A bolt of electricity shot through his veins, much stronger than before, and it reached every nerve ending in his body. He could tell Gen felt the same thing, and that gave him the confidence to lean in all the way. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and through it Senku showed Gen just how much he appreciated what the mentalist had done. Thanks to Gen's little idea, the two had found the confidence to actually touch each other, and speak without a shadow of awkwardness and doubt hovering over them. It hadn't taken much, but that little push of honesty helped much more than either could've ever imagined. When the two pulled away, they were both blushing and couldn't look each other in the eye. It wasn't awkward though, they were just more shocked that they had taken so long to experience something so amazing. When Senku finally felt like he could speak, he finally took his turn. "My turn, huh?" He smirked, meeting Gen's eyes, a flash of worry shot through them, but any doubts the mentalist had fled from his mind when Senku smiled. "I enjoyed that." He stated, watching Gen, who was still recovering from the kiss.

Gen couldn't stop the heavy blush and large smile that formed on his face, hearing Senku admit to enjoying their first kiss. Gen's reaction made Senku's smirk grow, and he wrapped an arm over the mentalist's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Me too." Gen finally mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled against Senku's side. "Do you... think this help?" He asked quietly, snuggling against Senku and closing his eyes, relaxing into the others embrace.

"Ten billion percent." Senku replied with a nod, running his fingers through Gen's hair softly. A yawn escaped the older mans lips, causing a soft chuckle to escape Senku's throat. "You getting tired? Already?" He asked.

Gen pouted up at him, "yes! You worked me to the bone today, Senku-chan. How are you not tired!?" He whined, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Senku's neck.

The scientist smiled and let his own yawn escape, "who said I wasn't?" He laughed, resting his head against Gen's own. "Maybe we should head back? Get some sleep?" He suggested. Although neither really wanted to move just yet, they were both pretty comfortable and relaxed. Which was a rare feeling for anyone in the Kingdom of Science.

Once again, Gen yawned, adding a nod. "We can go to bed on one condition." He stated, lifting a hand to rub his eye. Senku nodded, allowing him to continue. "Can we cuddle?" He questioned softly, his quiet voice almost drowned out by the melodic waves crashing against the sand.

"Sure." Senku lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss against Gen's temple before the mentalist sat up and smiled.

When the two made it back to the observatory, they were hand in hand and talking as if there was never an awkward moment between them. They had made multiple stops along the way, just to leave a small kiss against the others lips or cheeks; and each gesture was appreciated, no matter how small. Chrome was sitting by the dying fire and lifted his head upon seeing them. "Hey, where did you two go?" He asked, poking at the fire with a stick.

"We were at the beach." Senku shrugged, nonchalantly.

Chrome nodded, "ah, I get it. It's nice to see you two have sorted your problems out." He smirked, glancing at their joined hands. "Guess all you needed was a date."

The two didn't stay and chat with the brunette for long, wanting to go to bed quickly. When they had laid down, Gen snuggled into Senku's chest and smiled. "Hey, Gen?" Senku whispered, poking the cheek of the other. "Was this supposed to be a date?" He asked sheepishly, thinking back to what Chrome had said.

Gen chuckled and shrugged, "if you want it to be." He said quietly with a yawn, falling asleep a moment later. That sense of calmness he never found anywhere but in the colours of the setting sun had appeared again as he lay in Senku's arms, lulling him into a calm sleep.

Senku frowned for a moment, before a large grin spread over his face. "I do." He whispered, although he knew Gen had already fallen asleep. And so, Senku drifted off too, but not before leaving a gentle kiss against Gen's forehead.


End file.
